


'Til Death

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's not you, it's my enemies"
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 5





	'Til Death

“There’s still time to run. I’d understand.”

“Very funny.” Jughead kissed her.

“You could have married some nice north side girl, like your father always wanted.”

“You still have to ask?” He searched her face. “Are you having cold feet? Is it too soon?”

“It’s—it’s Malachai,” she confessed. “He threatened us. You. I’m worried he’s going to try something at the wedding.”

“We can elope.”

“This is going to be the rest of your life, if you marry me. Even if we try to get away, they’ll always follow me.”

“I love you, Toni.” He kissed her again, harder.


End file.
